


Anthony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs

by danaheeroduomax



Series: The Trials and Tribulations Of... [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaheeroduomax/pseuds/danaheeroduomax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has happened to Tony and now he needs help from his friends to put the pieces together and find out who's trying to kill him.</p><p>This work is currently on Hiatus.  I have not abandoned this fanfiction, I'm working through a lot of RL issues, and will update when I possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

He slowly opened his eyes as he came around, the first thing he noticed was the headache that was playing the conga drum in his head as he groaned.  His eyes were just barley open as he sat up, he placed his left hand on the cold hard tile floor beneath him, he felt something sticky and wet, and looked down to see what it was, but all he saw was _blood._ Red, crimson, cold blood.

Cold blood meaning it must have been there for a while. He looked to try and locate the source of the red liquid finding a man on his stomach looking at him with dead cold eyes. He moved his hand off the floor leaving a hand print in the blood, he used his clean hand grabbing the counter to help himself to his feet.  He was in shock as he realized he had his mouth open and snapped it shut, he was also very confused.

He looked around and saw it was kitchen he was in, there was a sink, stove and refrigerator. He noticed the pictures pinned to the refrigerator, there was a girl with black hair in pig tails, and a guy with gray silver hair he looked older and more serious than the girl, a guy that looked rather geeky and slightly overweight, and a woman who clearly didn’t know her picture was being taken as she’d been looking down at her desk with a file open, he guessed she was working at the time of the snap shot. Who were these people?  He wondered, and then looked down at his clothes, they were covered in blood.  Though he didn’t see any wounds or feel any pain except for his head.

He was barefoot, wearing just a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt with a collage logo on it, clearly he had been lounging before this all happened. He started to move out of the kitchen and into what appeared to be a living room, it looked like a fight took place.  DVDs all over the floor and out of the stand set up near the television, the coffee table was in ruins, like a body or two fell on top of it and it couldn’t handle the weight.

He walked towards the two doors, he passed the bathroom and headed into the bedroom, there were more pictures, on his dresser and that guy was on his nightstand.  He looked in the mirror that was over the dresser and saw his reflection, he has short brown hair, pale green eyes, and a cut just above his right eyebrow, it looked like some blood got into his hair from it, so that’s what is causing his headache, he touched his face then, and for the first time since waking up he spoke. "Who am I?" He had no idea, he didn't know where he was, what had happened, who that man in the kitchen was but most importantly he couldn't remember who he is.  He was scared, no, terrified.

He saw a wallet, and what looked like a badge and a gun on top of the dresser.  He picked up the wallet and looked in it there were a bunch of twenties, one fifty, and a couple of singles.  There was another picture of that guy with the silver hair, along with a driver’s license.  It was him, his picture, he looked at the name.  Anthony Dinozzo.  He folded the wallet and put it back on his dresser figuring this must be his place.

He looked at his badge, he looked at the words, Special Agent, alright he’s a cop, who works for Naval Criminal Investigative Services.  That’s too long, he decided to just call it N.C.I.S for now.  Well he now had a name and occupation, though he still didn’t know where this apartment is, who that guy was or what had happened, he desperately needed answers to these questions.  He wondered if he killed the guy, was he a dirty cop, he shook his head from those thoughts as he looked at the picture next to his gun.  It was that same guy again, the one with silver gray hair, they were different times, this one he was in it, they were laughing obviously having a good time and there was a look in his eyes, he must really be fond of this man.

He felt sticky and achy all over as the shock was wearing off, he decided it was time for a shower and if this is his apartment then he'll have clothes in the closet that fit him.  He walked into the bathroom, and looked through the cabinets finding the usual stuff, towels and rags, all a light blue color, shaving equipment, as well as extra soaps and shampoos.  Once he familiarized himself with the bathroom, he grabbed a rag and moved to start the taps in the tub.  As the water warmed up he undressed and discarded the bloody clothes in the laundry hamper there.

He got in the shower and sighed at the feel of the worm spray against his tired and sore body.  He moved his hand to the blood on his chest where it had seeped through his clothes onto his skin rubbing it off.  He took the soap and lathered his rag, using it to wash the red off his hands and the rest of his body, he needed to feel clean.  He put the rag on a rung on the side of the shower before washing the soap off and moving to the shampoo, he knew he’d have to repeat seeing the blood that got in his hair was washing out.  He looked at his hands then and saw some scrapes and cuts on his knuckles, he closed his hands into fists and hazard a guess that he had punched someone, possibly that guy in the kitchen.

By the time he was finished the water had gone cold.  He turned off the water and got out, reaching into the cabinet and grabbed one of the towels and started to dry off.  He wrapped it around my waist and grabbed the shaving cream and razor, it was clear he had a days’ worth of growth and he didn’t like it.  Anthony didn’t understand, how is it that he had no idea who he was, who his family was, how he got there, how he passed the Academy and became a cop working for some place called N.C.I.S.  But he knew how to shave, he knew he’s supposed to have a family and parents, he obviously has friends and he can put things together like a puzzle and yet have no recollection of learning any of this stuff.

He finished shaving and put on the after shave, that’s when he noticed a small bruise on his jaw, with all the blood and grime he hadn’t noticed it, the heat from the shower probably also helped it blossom into full living color.  He looked around the bathroom and found some concealer, so this isn’t the first time he’s had to cover up a bruise.

He carefully dabbed some on and rubbed it in until the bruise was barely noticeable, the cream was defiantly in his skin color so it had to be his, plus no make-up, no perfume, no wedding ring, one size of men’s clothes.  He obviously lives alone and doesn’t have a girlfriend that comes over and spends the night a lot.

He looked at his hands again and wondered if he should, or could bandage them, he looked for any time of white coverings he could use but found none, so instead he grabbed he grabbed the peroxide, antiseptic cream and band-aid’s in one of the sink drawers that he’d just looked through.  It was time to tend to the cut on his forehead, it wasn’t bleeding any more but he didn’t want it to get infected.  He hissed at the pain from the peroxide, once it stopped bubbling and hurting he put a little cream on, then a band-aid that was clear and breathable from what it said on the box.

With all that taken care of he headed back into the bedroom to find some clothes, as he walked by the dresser mirror he saw more bruising that was darkening on his skin.  There was bruises on his chest and stomach, he touched one near on his lower abdomen the led down passed the towel.  He flinched from the pain, he was really starting to feel what his body had been put through.  He turned and saw a big bruise across his back, at least some of it, looked like he’d hit or was slammed into something.  Like the counter from the kitchen, it could’ve left a bruise across his back like that.

He took a deep breath then and while it ached that was all, he didn’t seem to have any difficult it was just a little sore, so he figured he didn’t have any broken ribs.  He considered himself lucky from the beating he took, he looked at his knuckles again and figured he must’ve fought back, or did he start the fight.  He didn’t know, was the big, burly, bold guy his friend or a stranger.  He wasn’t in any of the pictures he had around his apartment, doesn’t mean he couldn’t be a friend, just not a close one.

He looked in the closet finding a bunch of suits, a few dress shirts, t-shirts, jeans, slacks, sneakers and really expensive dress shoes.  He grabbed one of the t-shirts, it had a fraternity symbol on it, he didn’t know what it meant, and he didn’t care as he threw it on and looked in the dresser for a pair of black boxers slipping into them before he abandoned the towel throwing it on the made bed that hadn’t been slept in last night.

He walked back to the closet and grabbed a pair of well-worn and faded blue jeans, he saw a pair of clean socks in the corner next to the closet where a clothes basket was waiting for someone to fold put away a pile of clean and folded clothing.  He just grabbed the socks and sat down on his bed to put them on, then grabbed the sneakers and slipped them on, he went back to the dresser and grabbed his wallet, but chose not to take the badge or gun.  He didn’t know how to use it anyways, he’d probably end up blowing his own head off.

He wondered if he had a phone, he looked around and didn’t see one in the bedroom so he moved to the living area and saw it just peaking from under the couch where it must’ve fallen during the scuffle.  He got on his hands and knees picking it up.  That’s when there was a knock on his door.  He looked up as someone spoke, sounded like a man.  “Police, open up.”   Anthony didn’t know what to do, with him all cleaned up, the guy in the kitchen dead, having no memory, or answers for their questions he was libably to end up in jail and then he’d never get the answers he needed to this mystery.

He ran back to the bedroom as another man spoke up.  “We got a call about a disturbance last night, open up.”  They banged on the door again.  He looked around and saw the bedroom window, he moved to it, he pulled open the blinds and saw the latch on top locking it.  He undid the latch and opened the window as he heard his front door being opened, it hadn’t been locked so they were letting themselves in.  He saw a drainage pipe next to the window and it was a nice size so he crawled out just as the cops entered the bedroom.

“Hey you!”  They shouted just as he slid down the pipe being on the third floor, and got to the ground.

“Stop police!”  One shouted, he didn’t know if they were headed to him or what, but he wasn’t going to stick around as he took off at a dead run.  He didn’t know where he was going or what he was doing, he was just running, following his instincts, that’s all he could do.

After a good five or sick blocks, he slowed down and looked behind him, there was no police cruiser or running cops so he figured they lost him.  He was panting, being slightly out of breath and his body hurting even more from the exercise it hadn’t been ready for.  He saw an empty park bench, and realized that where he was, he’d come to a park with a running track, he shrugged and sat down.

His phone rang then and he looked at the caller I.D.  It said David.  Anthony picked up on the third ring.  “Hello?”  Anthony answered hoping this David person could have some idea who he is.

“Tony, where are you, you’re late and Gibbs is pissed.  We’ve been calling you for an hour.”  A female voice said over the line, the confused him more, wasn’t David a man’s name, maybe this is David’s girlfriend he figured.

“I’m sorry, is David there?”  Anthony asked.

“What?  Tony what the hell kind of question is that.”   She sounded agitated.  “If your pranking me that’s not going to help you, you need to get to work now.”

“Who is this?”  Anthony asked, for some reason this person was calling him Tony, maybe that was the other guy’s name and this was actually his phone and not Anthony’s.

Suddenly her tone changed from agitated to angry.  “Who the hell is this, where’s Tony?”  She asked.

“I guess, dead.  But I don’t know how it happened.”  Anthony informed her.

“What?”  She sounded shocked and in pain, he heard her speak to someone else.  “Someone killed Tony and he has his phone boss.”

He heard some shuffling and a gruff male voice came over the line.  “Listen you son of a bitch, if Tony is dead I’m gonna hunt you down and make you wish for death, now where is he?”  The man threatened, now Anthony was really freaking out.

“My apartment, but I don’t-“

“Tony?”  The man asked, then heard him talk to someone else.  “McGee, its Tony, something’s wrong I need you trace his phone right now.”  The man ordered.

He heard a muffled.  “On it boss.”

“Excuse me, why do you keep calling me Tony, my name’s Anthony.”  He informed him.

“Yes it is, but you prefer to be called Tony.”  His voice had taken on a softer, gentler, kinder tone.  Almost like he was talking to a lost child, which Anthony figured fit with his situation at the moment.  “What’s the last thing you remember?”  He asked.

“Ummm…..I woke up this morning in a kitchen, next to a dead guy, with no memory of who I am, or what had happened.  Can you help me?”  Anthony asked desperately.

“Yes, Tony I can help you.  Stay right where you are, we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Okay.  Who are you?”  Tony asked as an afterthought when he realized he hadn’t gotten this man’s name yet.

“Gibbs.  I’m on my way, I have your six Tony, that’s a promise.”  Tony had no idea what he meant by that, but for some reason he felt a weight lift off his shoulders and that feeling of dread and fear he’d had since waking up eased knowing this man who clearly cared about him was going to ‘watch his six.’


	2. From Lost, to Safe

McGee and Ziva were sitting at their desks calling Tony, he was late, which isn’t uncommon, it’s just he was over an hour late and that _is_ unusual.  Gibbs of course was pissed off about, so Ziva and McGee have been trying to get a hold of him, with no luck so far, which is worrying.    Ziva’s pretty sure that Gibbs is scared too, he’s just using his anger to mask it.

Gibbs was in MTAC at the moment so Ziva gave Tony’s cell another try.  She was about to hang up when a voice came over the line, it sounded like Tony and the fact he sounded fine and not in danger or pain made her angry at him.

“Tony, where are you, you’re late and Gibbs is pissed.  We’ve been calling you for an hour.”  Ziva told him not in the mood for games, and he better have a good excuse for not being at work right now.

“I’m sorry, is David there?”  Tony asked.

“What?  Tony what the hell kind of question is that.”   Ziva asked agitated, McGee looked over at her curious about what Tony had said, Ziva though figured he was joking around on her.  “If you’re pranking me that’s not going to help you, you need to get to work now.”  She told him seriously.

“Who is this?”  At that question Ziva thought there was a chance that she’d been mistaken about the voice and that scared and angered her.  Where was her friend if this isn’t Tony, she was going to find out.

“Who the hell is this, where’s Tony?”  Her voice screamed anger.  McGee stood then afraid for his friend, Tony might pull shit on him all the time, but he’s still part of the team, and the closest thing McGee has to a brother.

“I guess, dead.  But I don’t know how it happened.”  Ziva’s blood froze at that moment.  Dead, Tony can’t be dead.

“What?”  She asked.  The shock and pain of finding out that one of their own was dead was nearly crippling.  Gibbs came back then and sent a worried look at her when he stopped in front of her desk, he glanced at McGee and he mouthed ‘Tony’.  Ziva felt the tears in her eyes, they just hadn’t spilled yet.

She looked at Gibbs and explained.  “Someone killed Tony and he has his phone boss.”  He held out his hand as he looked ready to explode.  Ziva passed the phone over to him so she could dry her eyes.  McGee was looking at her concerned as well, not wanting to believe that Tony was dead, that just, isn’t possible.

“Listen you son of a bitch, if Tony is dead I’m gonna hunt you down and make you wish for death, now where is he?”  Gibbs threatened, he was in no mood for anyones shit, he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

“My apartment, but I don’t-“

“Tony?”  Gibbs asked as he recognized the voice, he looked at Ziva confused, something was wrong, and Gibbs knew it, he turned to McGee.   “McGee, its Tony, something’s wrong I need you to trace his phone right now.”  Gibbs ordered.

“On it boss.”  McGee said then got to work on his computer.

“Excuse me, why do you keep calling me Tony, my name’s Anthony.”  Gibbs heard Tony say over the line, he put his attention back on his boy to find out what he can remember, because it was obvious he has no idea who they are, or himself.

“Yes it is, but you prefer to be called Tony.”  Gibbs informed him, taking on a softer, gentler, kinder tone then a moment before.  He’s used this voice before on children, who were lost or scared, on his daughter after a nightmare.  It seemed fitting for the situation.  “What’s the last thing you remember?”  He asked.

“Ummm…..I woke up this morning in a kitchen, next to a dead guy, with no memory of who I am, or what had happened.  Can you help me?”  Tony asked desperately, Gibbs heart broke at hearing how lost Tony was.

“Yes, Tony I can help you.  Stay right where you are, we’ll be there as soon as possible.”   Gibbs was gonna get to him, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

“Okay.  Who are you?”  Tony asked then.

“Gibbs.  I’m on my way, I have your six Tony, that’s a promise.”  Gibbs said assuring him.

“Boss, he’s at the park five blocks from his home.”   McGee told Gibbs, then got the exact location so they could get to him.

“Tony, stay on the line and tell me what happened this morning when you woke up.”  Gibbs instructed as he told the other two to grab their gear and headed briskly to the elevator as Tony started to explain what had happened the moment he woke up confused in his kitchen, how he figured out it was his apartment, that he’s a cop, his name is Anthony DiNozzo and that he ran from two cops when they showed up at his place, his tale ended with the phone call Ziva.

They had just arrived, Gibbs had driven very fast, McGee and Ziva had been worried about their lives.  Gibbs had the phone on speaker so McGee and Ziva also knew what had happened.  “Tony I’m hanging up now, don’t worry.”  He told him, before closing the phone, Gibbs saw him sitting on one of the benches near the walking trail.  “You two stay here.”  Gibbs told them, not wanting Tony to get swarmed by questions and faces that he doesn’t recognize.

“Yes boss.”  McGee said.

“Gibbs?”  Ziva asked, he looked at her, she wasn’t sure what to say, but Gibbs’ understood as he nodded and then walked over to Tony.

“Tony, I’m Gibbs.”  He introduced as he walked over to him and the young man looked at him, the phone clinched in both of his hands.

“I recognize you from the pictures in the/my apartment.”  Tony told him, he was going to get up but Gibbs crouched in front of him first.  He put his hand on his cheek so he could look at him properly.  Gibbs rubbed some of the cover-up off of Tony to get a better look at the bruise, and then Gibbs gently removed the band-aid to see the scratch, he also moved his hand to the back of Tony’s head, Tony winced when he ran across a sore spot on at the base of Tony’s skull.

Gibbs got up then, and Tony was confused.  Gibbs had been gentle when he touched him and there had been something in his eyes, pain, regret, relief before being covered by a strong will to get to the truth.  “You’re gonna come with me, we’ll figure out what happened together.”  Gibbs assured him, Tony stood then and placing a hand on Tony’s back led him to the van where Ziva and McGee were waiting.

“Tony, this is Ziva David, and Timothy McGee.”  Gibbs introduced.

“Nice to meet you.”  Tony said as he put his hand out there to shake, it made Ziva and McGee sad, but they shook his hand anyways.  Then they got in the van, Ziva and McGee sat in the back while Gibbs opened the passenger side for Tony, before getting in on the driver’s side, then headed for Tony’s apartment to find out what the hell happened last night.

 Gibbs stopped outside the apartment building behind a police cruiser, some cops were heading in.  “Ziva, McGee, process the scene.”  Gibbs ordered.

“Yes, boss.”  They both said as they got out of the van with their gear, Tony was about to get out when Gibbs stopped him.

“Tony, you’re coming with me.  Our M.E. will be checking you out.”  Gibbs informed him before he turned the wheel to head back into traffic and towards NCIS.

Tony was silent the whole way, he didn’t have much to say, his mind to busy thinking on that man in his apartment.  Did he kill him?  Was he set up?  Then if he didn’t kill him, who did?  He just, doesn’t know and he’s so confused and scared at the moment.  What if he’s trusting the wrong man?  What if he’s being used?  Except there was something about this Gibbs, something in his gut telling him to trust Gibbs, that Tony’s safer with him, then he’ll be with anyone else.  Tony just doesn’t have the answers, to anything and that’s worse than being guilty of that man’s murder.

As Tony was looking out the window Gibbs could see the wheels turning and saw when Tony went from confused to terrified.  Gibbs reached over with his hand and rested it on the back of Tony’s neck, Tony looked at him scared, but Gibbs gave him a quick look to assure him it was okay and he felt Tony relax under his hand as he gently massaged Tony’s neck.

Gibbs pulled into the garage and got out, he waited for Tony before leading him to the elevator as they headed down to the morgue so Ducky can make sure Tony is physically okay, Gibbs also wants to photograph any other injuries he sustained.

He walked in and Ducky was just starting one of his stories for Palmer who was relieved to see them.  “Tony, Gibbs, great timing.”  He said.  Before bowing out to take care of some affects they still had from their latest case.

Ducky turned around and smiled.  “Jethro-“Ducky started to say when he paused as he took in Tony’s appearance, from the casual clothes to the lack of grooming, Tony’s hair was still askew from being towel dried.  Then Ducky’s eyes zeroed in on the bruise and scratch on Tony’s face. “Anthony my boy what happened?”  Ducky asked concerned.

“I don’t know.”  He answered honestly.

“Tony this is our M.E Donald Mallard.  Tony has amnesia Ducky.”  Gibbs informed his friend.

“Well, you may call me Ducky, everyone does.”  Ducky let their poor boy know before taking his arm gently and guiding him to one of the autopsy tables and motioning for him to sit so he could look him over.

Tony eased out of his shirt with Gibbs help when he had difficulty moving his arms a certain way, the pain in his back and ribs making its self-known.  The bruises had gotten worse since that shower, Tony noticed, they were black and blue along his abdomen and chest, as well as that strip across his back.

While Ducky made sure no ribs were broken, and no internal injuries Gibbs took pictures.  He grabbed a paper towel from the roll on Ducky’s desk and got it wet a little from the sink, then handed it to Tony.  “Wipe off the rest of that cover-up.”  He instructed, Tony took it and gently wiped the make-up off his chin, giving Gibbs a clear picture.

Tony just sat there and let these two men do their job, his ribs were tender but not broken, Ducky wrapped them just in case any were fractured, Tony groaned at the tightness but didn’t complain.  “How long have I known you guys?”  Tony asked, to get his mind off the pain, Ducky took the a butterfly bandage and started putting it on the cut above Tony’s eyebrow, though there was something Ducky noticed.  A burn pattern just around the edge that got Ducky to thinking.

“Four years.”  Gibbs informed him, as he looked at Ducky.  “What do you see?”  Gibbs asked.

“I think our young Anthony here, was shot.”  Ducky said as he stood back up then.

“I was shot, you mean, someone tried to kill me?”  Tony asked once again going from calm to frightend in a blink of an eye.  Was it that dead man in his apartment?  He wondered.

“Tony calm down, no one is going to kill you.”  Gibbs assured him as he set the camare down and moved closer to Tony.

“How can you be so sure?”  Tony asked as he looked Gibbs in the eye.

“Because, they’ll have to go through me first.”  Gibbs informed him seriously, and something in that statement, helped ease the panic that had been rising in Tony’s chest.

Gibbs put his hand on Tony’s knee then and a warmth from that gesture spread through him.  Tony realized as he looked at Gibbs, that this man was his safety net, right now Tony felt like he was falling, lost and bewildered but this man had the answers, the key to getting out of the dark depths of his sanity he had found himself wanting.  Weather he killed that man or not, weather that man had almost killed him, he knew one thing for certain Gibbs would protect him no matter what, and that makes all the difference.


	3. Evidence

Ziva and McGee walked up the stairs to Tony’s apartment, when they got there they saw cops already processing the scene.  They showed their badges when they entered.  “NCIS, this is our crime scene.”  Ziva said taking control.

“Excuse me.”  The officer in charge, Olson said.  “What makes this your crime scene?”  He asked.

“The man who lives here.  Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo works for NCIS, he’s one of us, and therefore it’s our crime scene.”  McGee explained.

“Pack it up boys, let’s go.”  Olson was for that, it meant less paper work for him and they filed out and to their cars deciding to let them handle it from here on.

Once they were gone Ziva looked around and noticed the mess, she checked the front door, it looked untouched.  So, whoever that man in the kitchen is, Tony let him in, or at least opened the door for him.  While Ziva checked out the apartment, McGee took a look at the body.

She noticed the DVD rack next to the tv and across from the front door, the rack was tipped over and the DVDs all over the floor as if someone had fallen into it.  Ziva turned around and saw the wreckage that once was a coffee table.  Ziva crouched down as she pulled on her gloves before grabbing a baggy and collecting a piece of torn clothing from a splinter of the table, it had some blood on it, and placed it in the evidence bag.

She stood up and headed into the kitchen where McGee was, Ziva saw him standing in front of the counter with a pair of tweezers as he pulled a bullet out of the cabinets after he marked and photographed it, McGee placed it in a baggy before writing it and setting it with the rest.

“There’s a void, I think this has to be where Tony woke up this morning.”  McGee said as he faced Ziva and pointed to the outline in the blood from the dead guy.  He was about 6’4”, all muscle, 280 lbs of it.  He was bald with a snake tattoo from his scalp down his back, he was wearing a white wife beater and grey jeans, along with white sneakers.  There was a knife sticking out of his back it went right through his spinal column.

Ziva noticed that it was a kitchen knife, she looked on the island at a knife block there was one chopping knife, a small peeler, and ten steak knives, and an empty slot for a second chopping knife, which just happened to be in the victim’s body.

McGee handed Ziva a baggy as she pulled the knife out placing it in the evidence bag, while McGee headed to the bathroom.  Tony had taken a shower and mentioned leaving the bloody clothes in the hamper so he was going to collect ‘em for Abby to analyze.

Ziva grabbed a camera and took pictures and measurements for their paperwork.  McGee came back in.  “I’m calling Ducky to collect the body.”  He explained as he dialed.

* * *

 

Ducky shined a pin light in Tony’s eye and instructed him to follow it with just his eyes.  “You have a small concussion, you’ll need to stay with someone, just in case.”  Ducky informed him.

“You’ll stay with me Tony.”  Gibbs assured him when he saw the worried expression.  Ducky’s phone rang then.

“Hello.”  He answered putting the phone on speaker so Gibbs and Tony could hear as well.

“Ducky, there’s a body at Tony’s.”  McGee informed him.  “How is he?”

“Tony’s going to be fine McGee, Ducky, you and Palmer get going, Tony you’re coming upstairs with me.”  Gibbs instructed.  Tony nodded and stood up, and then together they left for the elevator while Ducky got Palmer and their vehicle to collect the body from Tony’s apartment and start figuring out this mystery.

Tony followed Gibbs to the elevator, and headed upstairs, once they arrived Gibbs lead him to a desk.  “This is your desk Tony.”  Gibbs informed him as he motioned for Tony to sit down behind said desk.  Tony sat as a woman upstairs watched them.

“Gibbs.”  Jenny called, Tony looked up and saw her as Gibbs squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before going upstairs.  He didn’t recognize the woman, though it was clear she was the boss as Gibbs followed her into her office.

Jenny took a seat behind her desk as Gibbs closed the door.  “Gibbs, I was just informed that there’s a dead body at Special Agent DiNozzo’s apartment, has he told you about that?”  Jenny asked.

“Yes, I’m well aware, my people are there now taking care of it.”  Gibbs informed her.

“Has he given his statement?”  Jenny asked, looking a bit cross.

“No, he hasn’t Jenny, last night he was attacked, that much we do know.”  Gibbs told her harshly.

There was something he wasn’t telling her and it caused her to be worried.  “What aren’t you telling me Jethro?”  Jenny asked concerned.

“Tony has amnesia, he doesn’t remember anything.  I had Ducky look him over, he has a cut on his forehead, it was burnt around the edges, we believe it was a bullet.  Between that and the knot on the back of his head, is what caused his memory lose.”  Gibbs informed her grimily.

“Oh no.  Is Tony okay otherwise?”  Jenny asked.

“Physically, he’ll be fine, a little banged up and sore but fine none the less.”

“Good, well, find out what happened and help DiNozzo get his memory back.”  Jenny said dismissing him.  Gibbs nodded before walking outside and seeing Tony going through his desk and searching his computer for answers.  It was a sad sight.

* * *

 

Tony watched Gibbs and that woman go into a room, once they were out of sight he looked at his desk.  He sat down on the chair, it didn’t feel familiar.  He turned on his computer and while it booted up he looked at his Mickey Mouse stapler.  It seemed kind of childish to him, though maybe that’s the kind of person he is/was.

Tony checked one of the desk drawers and saw a box in there, with a key on top.  Tony picked it up and unlocked it, he opened and saw several medals inside, seven at least.  Tony picked one up, it didn’t have a name on it, but at the bottom of the medal it read.  ‘Meritorious Civilian Service.’  While at the top it read.  ‘Department of the Navy.’  Tony figured these must be his medals, though why would he lock them in a box.  He started to put it back when Gibbs returned.

“You received those on my behalf, I never much cared for the ceremonies, I didn’t want a medal for my work, I just wanted to do my job.”  Gibbs explained, Tony nodded in understanding as he closed and locked the box again.

Ziva and McGee arrived then.  “Gibbs, Ducky has the body in the morgue and we took what evidence we found to Abby, she wants to see Tony after we told her what happened, she’s not happy with you Gibbs.”  Ziva informed him as she sat at her desk.

Gibbs would need to get her a large Caf-Pow to make up for it.  “Tony, you want to stay here, or come with me?”  Gibbs asked.

Tony felt unsure about staying there with Ziva and McGee, he was comfortable around Gibbs, though he’s not sure why.  “With you.”  Tony said, as he followed Gibbs to meet Abby, something about getting a Caf-Pow and going to the lab in the basement felt so familiar, like he’d done this many times.  It felt like Daija Vu, but he just couldn’t latch onto that feeling and pull up a memory, it was so frustrating to say the least.


	4. Flashbacks: Pt One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and left kudos, thank you very much, without your support I wouldn't have the motivation to continue writing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, memories are in Italics.

Tony followed Gibbs down the hall to Abby’s lab, as they entered a tall brunette with pig tails turned and smiled at them, then she rushed over and hugged Tony.  “Tony, I’m so glad to see you’re okay, McGee and Ziva told me what happened and I was so worried and scared.”  Abby said concerned.  Tony realized she was only tall because at the moment she was wearing platform shoes with rainbow socks.  She had a black rhinestone choker on, along with a red top and black mini-skirt under her lab coat.

“I’m sorry, um…”  Tony looked over at Gibbs for help, who mouthed the word Abby.  “Abby, of course, you’re a friend of mine, part of the team.”  Tony said, remembering what Gibbs had informed him.

Abby pulled away then sadly.  “You don’t remember me do you?”

“I’m sor-“ Tony was about to say when Abby shook her head and interrupted him.

“Rule number six, never say you’re sorry, it’s a sign of weakness.”  Abby told him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as that made Tony confused and panicked.  “Rules, what rules?”  He looked at Gibbs.

“It’s okay Tony, nothing to worry about.”  Gibbs assured him, as Abby realized her mistake with her bestfriend.

“Abby.”  Gibbs said breaking the tension, Abby turned to him and accepted the Caf-Pow, then turned to her computer and got down to work.

“Well, there were two sets of prints on the knife, Tony’s of course.”  Abby said and paused.

“Abby, what about the second set?”  Gibbs prompted.  Tony was next to him as he listened and looked at the screen on the wall, at his own prints, then it changed.

“It’s weird, they are prints, except, they’re like, distorted or something.  Someone went through a lot of pain and trouble to get rid of them.”  Abby explained as she put up the second set of prints on the screen.

“Why?”  Tony asked.

“There’s only one reason a person removes their fingers prints, they have something to hide.”  Gibbs explained.  “DiNozzo, you staying here, or coming with me?”  Gibbs asked, it was time to check on McGee and Ziva, they should be back by now.  But if Tony wanted to stay in the lab he wasn’t going to stop him.

“I’m coming.”  Tony said, Abby smirked at that, of course she knew something Tony didn’t.  “What is it?”  Tony asked seeing the look, not sure what he’d said or done to get that look.

“Nothing, just, you’ll remember.”  Abby said, assured that Tony would get his memory back, Gibbs would make sure of it.  Abby had faith in her Gibbs and his ability to take care of Tony when he needs it.

Gibbs waited at the door, Tony shrugged at Abby then headed towards Gibbs, who turned and headed to the elevator.  “You and Abby are close, you tend to talk to her when you don’t think you can talk to me.”  Gibbs said, if Tony had to guess he sounded just a tad jealous at that fact.

“Oh.”  Tony said, then something flashed in his mind.

_“Come on Tony spill, I know you like Gibbs.”  Abby said as we sat at a table in a bar not far from NCIS HQ, I had just taken a sip of my beer, which shot out in shock, I’d thought I’d hid my feelings for the boss better than that._

_“How did you find out?”  I asked._

_“Oh please, Tony every time Gibbs isn’t looking, you are, and it’s defiantly not the back of his head you’re focused on.”_

_I shook my head.  “Abby, you can’t let Gibbs know how I feel about him.”  I begged._

_“Tony, I wouldn’t, but you know that Gibbs likes you too right, more than just a friend.”  Abby told me._

_I shook my head.  “It doesn’t matter Abby, rule twelve remember.”  Abby nodded, she understood, even if I got lucky enough for Gibbs to feel the same about me as I do him, it’s clear that nothing would ever come of it._

“Tony, Tony…DiNozzo.”  Gibbs snapped at him, Tony shook his head and looked at Gibbs who was closer to him then he’d been moments before and appeared concerned.  “Are you okay?”  Gibbs asked.

“Yeah.”  Tony said as he nodded, the elevator had arrived then.  “Gibbs, what’s rule twelve?”  Tony asked as they walked in and Gibbs pressed the button for the bullpen.

Gibbs looked at him.  “You remember something?”  Gibbs asked slightly hopeful, it was a good sign.

“Yes.  I’m not sure what it means, but I mentioned rule twelve?”  Tony asked.

“It’s a set of rules I live by and teach my team including you.  Rule twelve: Never date a co-worker.”  Gibbs informed him.

“Well, my memory doesn’t make much since, and there’s nothing to explain it, just me and Abby in a bar talking, and for some reason rule twelve came up, that’s it.”  Tony explained.

“It’s a start.”  Gibbs said as the elevator doors opened and they walked off towards McGee and Ziva.  Tony slowed as one of the detectives on a different team was coughing nearby.

_I was lying on a bed, nasal cannula was helping me breath, my breaths difficult as I kept gasping and coughing.  There was a doctor over me, he had a name tag, it read B.Pitt, there was a nurse as well.  I was kind of distracted from the fact I couldn’t take in a proper breath without coughing or swallow without choking, and the blue light was annoying.  I think I was dying._

_The doors slid open then and Gibbs walked in.  Doctor Pitt went to stop him, I could hear what was being said just barely.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Who the hell are you?’  Dr. Pitt asked._

_“His boss.  The bug has a suicide gene, its dead.  It’s been dead for over an hour, he’s no longer infectious.”  Gibbs moved past him to me, sitting on the bed next mine and leaned in as he whispered to me.  “Tony, listen to me.  Are you listening?”_

_I swallow thickly before I manage a weak reply.  “I’m, I’m listening, Boss.”_

_“You will not die, you got that?”  When I didn’t reply right away he tapped the top of my head getting my attention.  “I said, you will not die.”  He ordered me.  I knew then that I wasn’t going to die._

_“Okay, I got you, Boss.”_

“Tony.”  McGee said

“Tony.” Ziva said

“Dinozzo.”  And Gibbs said back to back, Tony was standing several feet away frozen like in the basement, lost in thought.  Gibbs walked over and took his arm gently, Tony jerked in surprise looking at him.  “Another memory?”  Gibbs asked.

“Yeah.”

“What was it?” Gibbs asked as he led Tony to his desk and had him sit down, he looked at Ziva and McGee who quickly got back to work.

“I’m not sure, I think, I was sick.  In this blue illuminated room, and a Dr. Pitt was there.  You ordered me not to die.”

McGee’s head shot up at that and shared a look with Gibbs.  “What, what is it?”  Tony asked confused.

Gibbs looked at Tony again.   “Eight months ago you were infected with a genetically altered virus known as the plague.”  Gibbs explained.

“Oh, how did that happen?”  Tony asked.

“I’ll tell you later.”  Gibbs said.  “In the meantime, McGee.”  Gibbs looked at McGee expectantly.

“Well, the guy had no ID on him, but his finger prints came back his name is Samuel Denson, he has an outstanding arrest warrant and criminal record.”  McGee put both up on the screen.

Ziva started reading aloud.  “Assault, B&E, Rape, oh, and Indecent Exposure.  He was out on bail, until three months ago when he didn’t show up for his hearing.”

“Why, would a guy like Samuel show up at Tony’s.  From this-“  McGee was saying.

“They’ve never crossed paths.”  Gibbs finished.  “Ziva, look into Denson’s bank accounts, his finances I want everything.”

“On it Gibbs.”  Ziva said and moved to her computer.

“McGee, find his friends, family, check his phone logs, see if he’s had any contact with anyone in the last several weeks.”  Gibbs barked out.

“On it boss.”  McGee got to work.

“Boss.”  Tony said tentatively, something about that word, towards Gibbs just seemed so right.

“DiNozzo.”  Gibbs returned, he sent a look at Tony, stern and yet gentle at the same time.  It spoke volumes about their relationship, if only Tony knew or could remember what those volumes were.

For the next several hours they worked, Tony, watched for a little while, then went down to visit Abby in her lab.  He took something for his headache and was feeling better.

Tony is sitting on one the tables swinging his feet while Abby is running the evidence through her machines.

“Hey, Abby, how long have we known each other?”  Tony asked.

“Almost five years now.”

“How did we meet?”

“Tony, I’m sorry, Gibbs said that it would be better if you could remember on your own.”  Abby told him sympathetically.

Tony groaned at that, it was getting frustrating that no one will give him any real information on his life.  “Calm down DiNozzo, you’ll remember.”  Gibbs said as he came in having heard them, he squeezed Tony’s knee stilling his restless legs.

“Abby what do you have?”  Gibbs asked as he turned his attention to the energetic lab geek.

“Right, so I took a look at Tony’s clothes that McGee fished out of the bathroom hamper.”  Abby led Gibbs to a table that Tony wasn’t sitting on, his sweat pants, t-shirt with the collage logo and boxers set out on it.  There was a clear blood stain on the left side, it had even soaked through the pants staining his blue boxers.

“All the blood from the gap in the stain on the floor match the clothes, it’s on the left side.  Nothing on the back that hadn’t been soaked through.  I believe from the evidence that Tony was already on the ground when Denson started bleeding out.  Also from the pictures, Denson was on his stomach, next to Tony who was on his back.  From the evidence I can say that Tony didn’t kill Denson, someone showed up after Tony was down and saved his life.”  Abby finished explaining, pointing to the blood stains on Tony’s clothes and the pictures on the video screen on the wall.

“Good work Abby.”  Gibbs praised, as the evidence just cleared Tony of murder.  “It’s late Abs, I already sent McGee and Ziva home, you need to call it.”  Gibbs kissed the top of her head and then turned to Tony as he hopped off the table.

“So, where to boss.”  Tony said.  “Whoa.”  Tony grabbed his head as he got a little dizzy there.

“DiNozzo.”  Gibbs said concerned as he put his hand on Tony’s arm to steady him.

“I’m fine, just a little lightheaded from a sudden sense of Deja vu.”  Tony felt better after a moment.

“You’re coming home with me.”

“Sounds like a proposition I can’t refuse boss.”  Tony joked, and then Gibbs smacked the back of his head, not nearly as hard as usual due to the head injury but enough to get his attention.  “Ow.”  Suddenly Tony got several flashes of Gibbs hitting the back of his head.

“You do that a lot?”  Tony asked.

“Only when you need it.”  Gibbs assured him as they headed down the corridor towards the elevators leaving Abby’s smiling form watching them knowing that there Tony would be back in no time.

Tony laughed at that as the elevator doors closed and headed to the parking garage.  They went to Gibbs car, Tony sat passenger as Gibbs drove them to his house.

As they arrived Tony looked at the house, it felt like home.  Which is strange, when he was in his apartment, he hadn’t recognized anything or had any sense of home, just that it was where he lived.  But here, at Gibbs house, just seeing the exterior he feels more at home than he’s ever felt.

Suddenly another memory flashed in his mind, the first time he ever stayed there.

_Gibbs opened the door, I’ve only been at NCIS a couple of months, I’ve never been to Gibbs home before.  But, I was knocked unconscious by our suspect a few hours ago, Ducky said I had a mild concussion and shouldn’t be alone._

_I insisted I was fine, but Gibbs and Ducky wouldn’t hear of it, and was informed by Gibbs that I’d be staying with him.  I followed Gibbs inside caring my backup clothes from my car.  I looked around the front area, where the living room and kitchen was.  He had no TV and nothing to really entertain myself with, in fact the whole place looked kind of spars, like it was more a place to sleep and eat then a home._

_I followed Gibbs upstairs to a guest room, it was quite cluttered with boxes stacked against the walls.  There was one twin bed, no sheets or pillows.  “You can sleep in here.”  Gibbs told me as he moved to the hall closet and pulled out a red sheet set handing it to me, along with a comforter that was red with white stripes, as well as two pillows to sleep on._

_Then headed downstairs to start on dinner.  I walked around the boxes making the bed, I saw a partial window behind a stack of boxes, that didn’t look all that stable but hadn’t fallen yet.  I was curious but wasn’t about to invade Gibbs privacy, I wanted Gibbs to tell me in his own time about his past and such.  There was something about Gibbs that made me feel safe._

_I sneezed a couple of times it was so dusty like Gibbs hadn’t been in this room for a while.  As I finished making the bed, Gibbs appeared in the doorway causing me to jump.  “Relax Tony.”  Gibbs said rather gently, he had a glass of water and Tylenol both of which he handed to me, which was good because my head was really starting to pound._

_For the first time, in a long time, I finally felt at home, like I belonged and at the same time wanted._

“Tony.”  Gibbs said, Tony turned from where he sat in the passenger seat at Gibbs who was kneeling by his side.

“Sorry, I was just remembering something.”  Tony explained, he moved as Gibbs stood and got out of the car.

“What was it?”  Gibbs asked as he opened the front door.

“I think it was the first time you ever brought me to your house.”

“I remember that day.”

As Tony walked into the front area he noticed the TV in the living room, with a game console, sitting off to the side in one of the alcoves of the entertainment center which hadn’t been there in his memory.

“Do you remember where your room is?”  Gibbs asked, he didn’t say guest room, he said your, which informed Tony that he’s been here multiple times.  Enough times for Gibbs to call that room his.

“I think so.”  Tony headed upstairs as Gibbs started looking through the kitchen for something to heat up for dinner.  Tony went to the room from his memory and opened the door, only this time it was different.

Instead of boxes piled up everywhere, there was a desk and chair against one wall.  The window no longer covered, across from the door, and a full sized bed in the middle of the far wall, with blue satin sheets and a light green comforter on top with pillows to match.  Along with blue curtains to tie the room together.

On the night stand was a picture of the entire team at NCIS, as well as a digital clock and small lamp, Tony went to the dresser next to the closet that were both along the same wall as the door Tony just entered.

He looked in them and saw clothes, more relaxed, less fancy then what he had at the apartment.  This felt right, he felt like he belonged here with Gibbs.  He has feelings for him, deeper than just friendship, love.  He may not have the memories that he can cling to, but inside he just knows at the core of his soul he loves Gibbs.  If only it wasn’t for that blasted rule twelve, then everything would be perfect, but as long as Gibbs lives by that.  Tony doesn’t have a chance.


	5. Flashbacks Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks will be in Italics, so will thoughts.

Gibbs was in the kitchen looking in his refrigerator at the leftovers of the past week, while Tony was in his room getting reacquainted.  Gibbs grabbed a pot of stew he’d made a few days ago when the team was over on their day off.  Gibbs was remembering the first time they had dinner together.

_I was taking out the frying pan for the steaks I had in the refrigerator, they were still good.  Tony was in the guest room making the bed.  Tony had a mild concussion from getting knocked out earlier in the day, and couldn’t stay by himself._

_I was going to have to do neuro checks during the night to make sure he was okay, something I found I didn’t mind doing.  There was something about Tony that put all my protective instincts on alert, I learned quickly that Tony’s self-esteem was in dire need of a boost.  I planned on making sure he knew how valuable he was, because frankly he was the best agent I’ve ever had since I became team leader._

_Frank had left promoting me to his position and finding a good SFA* had been a pain in the ass.  The first two I’d hired hadn’t lasted, the first didn’t like how I operated and requested a new position and the other one I kicked off my team._

_After those two I found Stan Burley, he was an okay agent.   For the most part I only cared about his work, in fact I tended to forget his name half the time and the other I didn’t care.  He worked that’s all that mattered to me._

_It was close to three months after Stan left when I met Tony, he was a Baltimore Police Detective, the moment I looked into his eyes I knew that it wasn’t working out at the BPD, he needed a change, and so I offered him the job and after the case he took it._

_I put some oil into the pan and let it heat up as I went upstairs to check on Tony.  I stood in the door way for a moment when Tony noticed and flinched, it wasn’t the first time, those reactions are ingrained from having been abused in the past, he hadn’t hesitated to leave Baltimore, and he clearly had daddy issues that much I defiantly knew._

_“Relax Tony.”  I told him in a more gentle tone then I’ve ever used on him, Abby, Ducky yes, but until then not on DiNozzo.  “Hungry?”_

_Tony nodded his head.  “Yeah.”  I turned and headed back to the kitchen Tony following.  “You know boss, if you had a tv, I could introduce you to modern movies.  No silent films.”  Tony teased with a smirk._

_I shook my head at that as I got the steaks on to cook.  “Check the pantry for any vegetables you want.”_

_Tony opened the pantry next to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of spinach.  He handed me the can and I got it on to cook.  “Silverware in the drawer, there, plates in the cupboard above.”  I instructed as I pointed to the drawer and cupboard._

_Tony moved to set the table, Tony got a couple of beers out of the fridge.  I took the beer from him and put it back then grabbed a small bottle of juice.  “Come on, Gibbs.”  Tony whined._

_“How’s your head?”  I asked._

_“It’s fine.”  Tony said, though I noticed how the light was bothering him, so I turned it down and finished cooking our dinner._

_We sat and ate in silence, it was a comfortable silence, one that I haven’t had with someone across the table since Shannon died.  None of my other wives were ever this attuned to my moods like DiNozzo was.  He was like the missing piece to my life and that’s when I knew that I cared about him, and those feels deepened with every passing day I worked with him._

_But I also knew then, that I would never do anything about those feelings for two reasons, one, DiNozzo was straight as an arrow, and two, rule twelve, never date a co-worker as long as Tony worked under me he was off limits._

Gibbs finished heating up their dinner, he set it to simmer then went upstairs to get Tony, and make sure he was doing okay.  The door was open, Gibbs stood in the doorway watching as Tony looked around, he turned then as the floor board creaked.

“Dinner’s done, come downstairs when you’re ready.”  Gibbs told him, then headed back downstairs, he got two bowls and ladled up the stew for the both of them, setting it on the table just as Tony joined him.

“I get the feeling this isn’t the first time we’ve eaten together.”  Tony said as they both sat down.

“Nope.”  Gibbs said as he dipped his spoon in and took a bite.

“Man of few words.”  Tony observed as he took a bite as well.

“I speak when I need to.”  Gibbs informed him.

“How often do I stay here?”

“Usually when you get a concussion, a few months ago you stayed a week while your place was fumigated.”

“Oh, do I come to you when I need help?”

“Not always, you try to handle it and when it gets out of hand you tell me.”

“That must annoy you.”  Tony said as he set his spoon aside, not that hungry any more.

“You feeling nauseous, dizzy, or blurred vision?”  Gibbs asked as he noticed.

“No, just not hungry.”  Tony said.  “I’m gonna head upstairs, thanks for everything Gibbs.”  Tony stood putting his bowl in the sink, before heading upstairs, Gibbs watched him go concerned for his health.

Gibbs cleaned up throwing the rest of the stew out, then headed upstairs to turn in himself, he set his alarm to wake him in a couple of hours to do neuro checks on Tony.

Gibbs slipped off his shoes and laid on the bed fully clothed his door open a crack, and closed his eyes, he fell into an uneasy sleep.  And for a couple of hours he got some rest, then his phone went off just as his alarm was.  Gibbs quickly grabbed it answering as he shut his alarm off.  “Gibbs.”  He sat up as the other voice, one he didn’t recognized, answered.

“Where’s DiNozzo?”  The male voice asked before hanging up.  Gibbs was out of bed grabbing his gun as he closed his phone and headed to Tony’s room, keeping his eyes and ears open for danger.

He eased open Tony’s door which hadn’t been completely closed and scanned it, Tony’s bed was still made, and no sign that Tony had even been there.  There appeared to be no struggle, the window was still closed so he hadn’t gone out that way.

Gibbs then checked the other room, and the bathroom finding both empty, then took the steps carefully down to the living room, the television was turned off and no sign of him in the kitchen, but Gibbs spare car keys from the hook next to the door was gone.

Gibbs opened the front door and walked out, his car was gone, along with Tony.  Gibbs dialed Tony as he scanned outside, the only thing he saw was an empty metal trash can that hadn’t been there before, he went back inside.   As he waited for Tony to pick up he was reminded of another time Tony went missing, he’d been on the phone with him, it had been one of the scariest moments of his life.

_My phone went off, I was with Kate.  I saw Tony on the caller ID.  “Hey.”  I greeted._

_“Gibbs.”_

_“What’s up?”_

_“Sacco just left the bar, uh…uh…uh…I’m not feeling so well.”  There was something in Tony’s voice that set my protective instincts on alert._

_“Tony?  Are you okay?”  I asked concerned.  Kate looked at me worried._

_“I think I screwed up, boss.”  I heard the phone clatter to the ground. I pulled out my keys as I headed for the elevators._

_“Hey, DiNozzo.  Can you hear me?”  I heard Tony groan but then it started to get further away.  “Hey Tony! Tony! Tony! Do you hear me?! We’re coming for you!”  I told him as I left quickly, Kate right behind me._

Tony’s voice mail came on then, Gibbs hung up and called McGee.  Gibbs ran upstairs slipping his shoes on and grabbing his wallet.  “Hello.”  McGee’s sleep filled voice came on the line.

“McGee, trace DiNozzo’s phone.”  Gibbs ordered, McGee woke up to that.

“What happened?”  McGee asked.

“Now, McGee.”  Gibbs hung up, then dialed a taxi before calling the rest of his team into work.

As he hung up with Ziva, having already called Ducky, who’s going to call Abby, when his phone went off.  He saw it was Tony’s cell.

“Tony, where are you?”

“Oh, he’s safe, for right now.”  That same male voice that had woken Gibbs up informed him.

“You hurt one hair on his head and I will kill you.”  Gibbs threatened his voice a growl.

“He won’t get hurt, much, as long as you do what I tell you to.”  He was calm, collected and knew exactly what he was doing.

“What do you want?”  Gibbs asked, his taxi arrived.

“It’s simple, and I will tell you, once you get the rest of your team together.”  He hung up then.

Gibbs knew that he’d do whatever it took to keep Tony safe and get him back alive, then he’d make sure this man, never hurt any of his people ever again.

* * *

Tony was sitting in a chair in the middle of what appeared to be a basement.  There were chains hanging from the ceiling, and an old mattress in the corner looked like it had old blood and other bodily fluids that had been there for years.  Tony’s hands were cuffed behind him, his ankles each wrapped with chain to the legs of the chair, which was screwed into the floor.  Tony also had duct tape over his mouth.

The door opened flooding the room with light as someone came down the stairs, he was wearing faded blue jeans with brown steel toed boots.  He flipped a switch turning the overhead light on.  Tony saw he had on a white wife beater, and a blue over shirt hanging open.

He had olive-colored skin, a nose that was smooth and straight with a tiny nasal hump on the bridge.  His lips were full and lush, he had a smirk on as he looked Tony over like he was appraising a piece of meat.

His eyes were large, oval shaped with thick eyelashes, they were hazel.  He had a full head of hair, looked dyed blond, and was shoulder length framing his face, making his cheeks appear fuller and more defined.

He was also medium height, and build, he was muscular the wife beater clinging to his abs showing a well-developed six pack.  He was about 5’7”, 150Ibs.  He had a light coat of whiskers on his chin like he was growing a goatee.  He appeared to be in his mid to late twenties.

He had Tony’s cell in his hand, he set it on the side table that had a kit of knives of different shapes and sizes, some smooth, some serrated, some short and some long.  There was also a pair of pliers and what looked like a cigar cutter.

“Well, DiNozzo, get comfortable, you may be here awhile.”  He commented as he walked over to him, grabbed the tape and ripped it off causing Tony to shout ow.

“What do you want?”  Tony asked.

“Let’s see, nothing.  I’m just bored, you’re the one that came so willingly.”  He smirked again.

“I was stupid for believing you.”

“No, you were desperate, I promised you answers to your questions, your memories back and you came.  Now I get to have fun.”  He turned to his collection of sharp objects.  He grabbed a small scalpel before turning to Tony.  “This room is sound proof, so please, scream.”  Tony had a filling it was going to be a long night as the guy walked behind him.

“Wait, before you start, what’s your name?”  Tony wanted to know who was going to be carving into him, as he was trying to give himself something to focus on.

“For right now, nothing.”  Tony felt his sleeve being pushed up on his left arm, then felt something cold being swabbed over it.  “Alcohol swab, don’t want to get an infection now do we, oh and since I will be cutting close to your veins, I suggest you don’t try to fight me I might slip and you may bleed out.”

Tony took a deep breath then to still himself, having thought to head butt the guy, but he didn’t want to die before Gibbs found him.  He felt the cold steel of the blade being pressed into his arm, and then let that breath out on a scream as he felt the man cutting into his arm, the cuts thin and small like little paper cuts.  It was more painful then he had ever imagined feeling, and the fact that was he was completely conscious didn’t help.

_Gibbs, please hurry._   Tony thought as he closed his eyes, clinched his teeth and waited for this nightmare to be over, knowing deep in his soul that Gibbs would be coming for him, he just had to survive long enough for Gibbs to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFA: Senior Field Agent.


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief flashback in italics.

“There we go, all done.”  He informed Tony as he stood grabbing one of the white cloths from the table, wiping the blade on it, turning the cloth from white to red.  He placed both on the table, he glanced at Tony, who was had tears streaking down his face.

Tony glared at the guy through his tears of pain, he hadn’t made a sound after the initial noise, Tony didn’t want to give this guy the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

He grabbed some bandages moving back around Tony, then wrapped Tony’s bleeding forearm.  Once that was complete, the guy went back to the tray and grabbed a roll of duct tape.  He walked over to Tony who kept his eyes on him, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Tony’s eyes, Tony jerked away from the man’s unwanted touch.

“It’s okay to cry Tony, you were in pain, there’s no shame in that.  I remember growing up, my parents said that crying was a gift from the Gods, so don’t hold back on what you feel.”  He put the handkerchief away as he pulled a strip of tape off the roll and then placed it over Tony’s eyes shrouding him in darkness which increased his anxiety and made him jumpy.

He threw the roll next to his knives, before heading upstairs.  Tony heard the light flip off and the door shut behind the guy.  Now that he was alone, he started to try and figure a way out of his situation.

He shifted his weight to try and tip the chair over, but every move only seemed to wiggle the legs.  It was securely screwed to the floor, he then tried to figure a way to pick the handcuffs but he had nothing to work with.  Tony pulled at the chains wrapped around his ankles, he knew he was causing bruises, and chafing but right now he was desperate to get free, he had to before this guy returned.

Just as that thought crossed his mind he heard the door open, he stilled his actions as he heard the light click on and rustling, he had no idea what the guy was doing, or what to expect next as he waited.

It sounded like he was setting down a metal piece of equipment with three legs like a tri-pod as he heard each leg hit the concrete.  Tony heard clicking moments later, and sounds like a lens that was being focused, so he made a guess that it was a camera this man was setting up.

Then he heard other clicking noises sounded like taping on a laptop.  It was the only sound he heard for a while, and as the minutes ticked by, turning into hours Tony found himself falling asleep and trying to stay awake.  Tony’s head jerked up several times until his body finally gave him and he was out.

Tony shouted in shock as he jerked in his bindings waking up soaked from head to toe in ice cold water.  “You bastard.”

_“What’s the second B stand for?”  I asked as I was setting up my new desk after joining NCIS, Gibbs was at his own desk sipping his coffee and he looked really good sitting there and found the silence a bit stifling so I broke the silence._

_“Bastard.”  Gibbs informed me._

“DiNozzo, you there?”  Tony jerked his head as he heard Gibbs voice.

“G-Gibbs?”  Tony asked his teething chattering at the cold, his body shivering rattling the chains around his ankles and wrists.

“Yeah Tony it’s me, you hurt?”  Gibbs asked, it sounded like his voice was coming over a speaker phone.

“N-noth-nothing I c-c-can’t han-handle boss.”

“Tony, why are you stuttering?”

“C-cold.”

“That’s enough.”  The guy said as tape suddenly covered Tony’s mouth shutting him up.

“Why’s he cold?  You son of a bitch!”  Gibbs asked going from calm and gentle to enraged in a blink of an eye.

“I haven’t turned on the heater, don’t worry I’ll get right on that.”  He lied.

“You now have proof that’s he’s alive, I’m a fair a guy.  So, let the games begin.”  He must’ve turned off speaker phone because Tony didn’t hear Gibbs response.

“Good, now we understand each other.”  Tony heard the guy click the phone off before he felt his sleeve being pushed up on his other arm and screamed into the tape as he was once again being carved into, but it hurt like he’d dipped the scalpel in salt, or vinegar, Tony was unable to keep from crying out in pain.


	7. Author's Note

A/N: To all my fans, I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I’ve been dealing with family issues, and illnesses.  Depression, and lack of inspiration, I do have a plan for this story, but at the moment I look at it and I’m not happy with how it’s written up and where it’s going, so I will be rewriting it to my liking, it will be put on Hiatus for the time being until I’ve critiqued and fixed the problems and it’s to my liking, then I promise I will repost and finish this story.  I am sorry, it’s the only thing I can think of to do in order to get back into this particular fanfiction.


End file.
